It Has To Be You
by charliebeeagron
Summary: "sometimes I think that a soul mate is someone that will make you be the most you could ever be" brittana fanfic.


A/N: This is definitely a brittana fanfic. Don't be fooled. xx

Chapter 1

My abuela used to always tell me that there will be a moment in your life when you will see someone and you will have an immediate connection with them. Your 'soul mate', she would say, your other half- the one that completes you. She stroked my long black hair and loosely braided it down my back as her eyes gazed over my ragged white Adidas tee shirt with threads threatening to unravel.

"How do you know that I will meet my soul mate?" I asked her. She smiled and the skin between her eyes crinkled in a knowingly way.

"Everybody has a soul mate Santana," she answered quietly. "You cannot predict when, but it will just happen. It is fate."

"Will I know when I meet my soul mate?" I asked her.

"Of course you will know. You simply cannot miss it. You will make eye contact with this person and the world will seem to have stopped for a second and all you can do or care about is to be with this person. It will not feel like meeting a stranger, but more like a long lost friend." I stared down at my jagged fingernails, dirty and brown from playing in the playground with the boys from the neighborhood. As a kid, I never really felt like I belonged anywhere and it wasn't until second grade when I made an actual friend.

Rachel Berry may be the most annoying and loud little girl you will ever meet in your life. We met at ballet class, which I was forced to join by my father because he thought I was too tom boy. I grew to love it though and sometimes it was the only place where I didn't feel so out of it. Little Rachel Berry, with her perfectly wrapped bun and shiny new pointe shoes, walked up to me on the first day and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm very talented. It's nice to meet you," she said in a crisp and clear voice. Taken aback a bit but her bluntness, I hesitated a little before I replied.

"My name is Santana Lopez. It's nice to meet you too," I mumbled the last sentence.

"You're very special," she said. I looked up, surprised but she merely just shrugged. "I would know, I'm very special too," she said. I'm not sure how friendship works when you are younger but after that we became best friends. And we continued being best friends through out high school.

High School was not the easiest time for me. I joined the Cheerios, which was where all the cool people were, but for some reason I was never fully accepted within them; even when I became cheer captain. Sometimes I wonder if it was because of Rachel, who almost everyone in the school hated and was constantly thrown slushies at and bullied. Some how she stayed strong though and continued to audition for the main role in the school musical that no one came to watch anyway. Or maybe it was because I never had a boyfriend or any sort of date for that matter. Yeah, I'm smoking hot and I got asked out tons of times, but I never actually felt attracted to any of the boys and I really didn't want to go on a date with them. Plus, I knew it was because none of them were my soul mate though, and why bother when I know that someone is waiting for me out there?

During spring break of my junior year, Rachel and I got dressed up and went to the state fair in hopes of having some fun. The first thing we saw was when we entered was a curtained room next to the cotton candy machine with the sign "I Know Who Your Soul Mate Is." Intrigued, we both decided to go in. It was tiny and dark (and extremely sketchy), and an old woman sat behind a small worn out desk in the center. She grinned as we walked and motioned us to sit down. Freaked out, Rachel stayed standing in the back and I was left to sit in front of her alone.

"Hello," she said, her voice much lower than I ever would have expected. I chuckled a bit at how ridiculous this all was and I looked back at Rachel and I wiggled my eyebrows and grinned. She smiled back shakily but still made no gesture to move any step closer. "Hello," the old lady said again, "..Santana." My heart stopped and a shudder ran down my back. What..the..hell. I whip around to glare at the old lady.

"How the-"

"Sixteen, cheer captain, likes to dance and sing," she listed. Too shaken up to answer I continue to stare at her with my ghostly white face, my mouth gaping open like a fish out of water. "For almost 10 years now you have been in search of your soul mate. For a feeling like the one that your abuela had described to you when you were no more than 6 years old. You're so desperate to find the right one but no boy has ever seems to attract you in any sorts- even though _they_ would all die to be able to take you on a date." I breathed in deeply, a thousand thoughts running through my mind.

"I-" I start but too paralyzed with shock to finish the sentence. This time it was Rachel who was able to talk.

"Can you.." she said in a barely audible voice, very unlike the usual obnoxious Rachel Berry. "Can you know who..who her soul mate is?" She stared at the both of us for what seemed like eternity before looking down at her crystal clear ball in front of her.

"It's very.. complicated," she replied. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion and ran her finger tips across the smooth, translucent surface of the ball a couple more times before looking back up at us. "I see a certain man," she said. "His name is Finn Hudson."

_Finn Hudson_. . That name has followed me all through out my life since then. Rachel and I went back home that day, daydreaming about this certain Finn Hudson that I have never seen or heard about before. I only knew that he was my soul mate.

"Just imagine!" Rachel cried excitedly, her fear in that creepy, curtained room now completely faded. "You'll see him at a party across the room and you'll have that connection that your abuela has always been telling you about and you'll walk towards each other and oh my gosh," she squeals. I laughed a long giddily. That's how the rest of my high school career seemed to be like. I never got a boyfriend or felt attracted to anyone and I always blamed Finn Hudson for that. Maybe I don't have the capability to fall in love with anybody other than him.

And now I'm in college, NYADA specifically. It's spring, and it's officially been 4 years since I talked to the fortune teller and I have yet to still meet Finn. Suddenly the door bursts open and a tear-stricken Rachel storms in the apartment. She huffs and slams her purse down on to the table and slouches down on to the couch.

"Berry, what happened?" I say as I rush to her side and squeeze her shoulder.

"Did you know that Brody was a prostitute? A PROSTITUTE?!" she nearly screams. "I can't believe this! I thought it was my first real and serious relationship!" She drops her head in to her hands and starts to cry uncontrollably. I bite on my cheek to make sure I don't tell her 'I-Told-You-So' and make this situation any worse than it has to be. But seriously. I told her I knew that donkey face was sketchy from the very first day I laid my eyes on him. My psychic Mexican third eye never lies. She just never listened.

"Hey, Rach?" I say gently. She looks up at my from her hands, her big puppy dog eyes red and glassy. "Why don't you go to your room and just rest a little okay? Just sleep in and forget about that douche." She stares at me for a couple seconds in silence before going in to crazy Rachel Berry mode and jumping off the couch and grabbing my hand tightly.

"Let's travel!" she cries enthusiastically.

"...what?" I ask, extremely confused.

"Yes! YES!" she shouts. "Go get your bags ready Santana!"

"Rachel, don't you think we should talk about this?" I say, following her to her room where she's already pulled out a suitcase and stuffing it with random stuff around the room that she thinks she might need.

"Look, it's spring break right now. We're young and we're both single now, let's go do something spontaneous! Look at us! We've been best friends since the second grade and recently we've both been so busy that even though we live under the same roof we never do anything fun together anymore. Remember in the fourth grade when you dared me to pull a prank on Miss Sylvester? And so we flipped everything in her office upside down and we used up all the ink in her copy machine? As lame as that sounds now, to our fourth grade selves we were taking such a risk and it was _spontaneous _and _fun_. Santana, we need this. We need to do this or we're not really living," she finishes her speech dramatically.

"We're not really living if we don't do this?" I chuckle. She can be such a drama queen.

"_Yes," _she says stubbornly. "Please Santana? _Pleaaase_?"

"You are so insane," I say, shaking my head.

"Is that a yes?" she cries, closing her suitcase that's already jam packed full.

"Fine," I answer. "Let's go be spontaneous."

And so our adventure began.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do you have all the money?" I ask, sitting at a Starbucks in the airport.

"Of-course Santana. Do you think I would decide to go on a trip without any money? Oh, and I also decided not to buy that car I have been wanting anymore and use that money I've saved up for this trip too."

"What? Rachel! Does that means I have to continue giving you rides to places at night?" I groan.

"Yes, it does. Do you not prefer my safety from creepy old men in the subway over having to give me a ride to random places in the middle of the night?" I glare at her.

"So this trip? Where the hell are we even going?" I ask. She tilts her head to the side and drinks a sip from her coffee.

"Um, I'm still in the middle of deciding that.." she mumbles. The PA system screeches through the speakers and a flight attendance's voice flows through the room.

"_**Air-Paris flight 524 passenger Finn Hudson, please report to your gate. Again, Air-Paris flight 524 passenger Finn Hudson, please report to your gate.**_"

_Holy Shit_. Rachel's mouth drops open and she grabs her and my bag in one swift motion.

"What are you doing?" I cry. Holy shit, this is not happening. _Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. _

_"_What the hell are _**you**_ doing? Get up, get up!" she panics. People in the shop shoot rude looks at us and one old couple even shushes Rachel.

"YOU SHUSH," Rachel shoots back at the old couple. "My best friend is about to meet her soul mate and no one cares about your coffee." Rachel whips her head towards me and notices that I've barely moved, too shocked to even say anything. "SANTANA, GET UP," Rachel cries.

"But- but.. I haven't finished my coffee yet," I reply. She grabs my coffee and pretty much throws it four feet away in to the trash.

"What is wrong with you?" she says madly, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the shop. "What? Is Santana Lopez scared? Nervous?" she huffs. _Scared? Check. Nervous? Double check! _I think to myself.

"What if it's a different dude. I'm sure there's hundreds of Finn Hudsons," I reply. She turns to me and nods.

"Santana, do you not see what's going on here? This is fate, it's destiny. You've been dreaming about this guy your whole life now. In fact, you've never been attracted to a single man in your life because you knew that Finn Hudson was the man for you. You know this. So why are you trying to stop yourself?" I inhale deeply. This is all happening way too fast.

"Okay, let's go find my soul mate," I answer.


End file.
